In order to comply with certain industry standards and safety provisions, ground fault interrupters often include an under voltage relay. Prior devices have included two trip coils, one to interrupt the circuit on occurrence of a ground fault and the other to do so on occurrence of an under voltage condition.
This invention enables one trip coil to perform both functions thus reducing cost and the space required for an extra coil.